Because it was that kind of morning
by ariathal2410
Summary: Tsuna wakes up in the wrong bed and tries to figure out why, since he can't really remember anything from the previous night. Mindless family fluff and Crack. Mild XS


_**Warnings:**_ Fluff and crack combined into something weird and wonderful, mild implications of yaoi

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Don't own KHR or it's characters

* * *

When Tsuna woke up he almost screamed. _Almost_. But he didn't. Because that would be a death sentence. Why? Because he was currently attached to Xanxus like a goddamn koala. He stared, unable to help himself. The man looked, dare he say it, _peaceful_. There was only a marginal scowl, nowhere near as bad as normal, and it made a world of difference. Somehow. Tsuna wasn't sure how. He also wasn't sure how he got here. Why the hell was he in Xanxus' bed? Wait… Tsuna glanced around the room. Yup, definitely Xanxus'. So that begged the question. Why was he here, and how did he end up here? Ok fine, that was two questions, shut up. Tsuna decided he better leave before Xanxus woke up and decided the brunet boss wasn't welcome. He somehow managed to successfully wriggle out of the scarred man's vice-grip and crawl over Squalo (Tsuna wasn't sure why he was here either) without waking either of them up. Which he found strange, because from what he knew about the Varia, they were all light sleepers. Had something happened?… Of course something had happened, Tsuna wouldn't be here otherwise. With that thought in mind he decided to sneak out of the room and get answers. He crept over to the door and blanched. That was a lot of locks.

"Brat." Tsuna almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden address. He whirled around, his heart beating a mile a minute, only to see Xanxus sitting up in bed. _He looks sleepy_ , was Tsuna's first observation, and not about to murder him, which was definitely a good thing.

"Make me breakfast." The man grumbled, scowling a bit more heavily. Tsuna gave a jerky nod, unable to answer with words. The man nodded once and allowed himself to fall back onto the bed. Then he looked at Squalo, reached over and yanked him closer. The silver-haired swordsman snarled and grumbled a bit, but otherwise complied, curling up next to the scarred man. The next second they were both sound asleep again. The Vongola Don smirked. He always knew the two had a thing for each other, even if they expressed it through violence and screaming matches. Tsuna waited a beat before opening the door and all of its locks. And creeping out as quietly as possible.

The brunet pondered if he was supposed to take breakfast up to the man, or if he was just supposed to make it and assume Xanxus would come down and eat. Tsuna sighed in contemplation as he ambled through the halls, idly wondering what had happened. His mind was a big blank when it came to the previous night. He remembered something about a party, but that was all. Had it really gotten that hectic? Nothing was out of place, yet something felt undeniably wrong. He was just starting to realise what it was when he walked into Reborn. Not _literally_ , Reborn would have killed him. He was walking down the hall towards Tsuna, he didn't look too happy either.

"Dame-Tsuna, where did you sleep last night?" Was the first thing out of his mouth. Huh, he must be cranky. He had barely called Tsuna dame since the Arcobaleno trials ended, and only tended to use the term now when he was cranky or Tsuna had done something _really_ stupid. Like that one time he caught a bullet with his teeth to fool everyone into believing an assassin had killed him. What? He had to root out a mole. Everybody had freaked. His guardians went on a rampage, Enma cried, Xanxus flipped his shit and Byakuran almost destroyed the world again. And that was all in five minutes. Good times… Back to the present.

"With Xanxus and Squalo." He answered flippantly. Reborn raised a brow, but didn't say anything. The man must have swung by Tsuna's room first thing, if he knew the brunet wasn't there.

"What happened?" Tsuna asked, looking around at the empty mansion. It shouldn't be empty. There should be maids and guards and other people milling around like headless chickens because somebody had destroyed something again. Yet there was no one. Suspicious.

"I don't know." Reborn answered with a scowl (not that anyone else would be able to tell). This surprised Tsuna, as Reborn generally knew everything. Ah, that was why he was cranky. An out-of-the-loop Reborn was a cranky Reborn. Tsuna had learnt this after he had developed a crush on someone other than Kyoko and Reborn couldn't figure out who it was. That was fun, in a deadly kind of way. Reborn did not take well to teasing. Anyway... Tsuna blinked.

"Ah." He sounded in realisation. Xanxus hadn't told him what he wanted for breakfast! Tsuna chewed his lip. What did Xanxus usually eat? Meat was the only thing that really sprung to mind, Xanxus liked his meat. But he couldn't have _just_ meat for breakfast. Well he could, but Tsuna didn't like that.

"Does Xanxus like pancakes?" The brunet asked randomly, deciding what he was going to make. Reborn gave him a strange look, not that anybody but Tsuna would notice.

"Yes." He answered slowly, still with that weird look. Tsuna nodded once and started walking.

"I'm making breakfast." He said as way of explaining why he asked. Without looking he could tell that Reborn was following him, even though his footsteps were silent and he had hidden his presence. For some reason...

"What kind of pancakes do you think I should make? I was thinking about making a few different batches." Tsuna asked idly, not bothering to look over his shoulder. Reborn hummed, and Tsuna could hear the smirk in the sound.

"Coffee." He replied, leaving no room for argument. Tsuna wrinkled his nose. That was going to fun to figure out. They finally reached the kitchen and the brunet was only half surprised to find that no one was there. Something was definitely going on, but Tsuna didn't feel any danger. His Hyper Intuition was quiet, if not for the occasional "Reborn's moving _that_ way". The Don shrugged and moved towards the fridges and pantries (yes, they needed multiple) and started gathering the ingredients he needed in excess. He had a feeling he might need to make a lot of pancakes.

When Tsuna cooked he always made a mess, but it always turned out good. The first time Tsuna had cooked, everyone thought it was going to be a disaster. Ok fine, Tsuna and Reborn thought it would be a disaster, his guardians had the utmost faith in him. Surprisingly. He hadn't expected them to trust his cooking skills considering his general clumsiness. Nana had been the one to suggest the idea, because at that point in time everything had been confessed to her and she didn't want to leave the boys stranded if the girls weren't around to cook. So he had cooked, made a mess, and it had turned out surprisingly well. And then all his guardians ever wanted to eat was Tsuna's cooking. Because apparently, loyalty came in many forms. According to Reborn anyway (who also demanded Tsuna cook for him, so he couldn't be that bad really).

After who knows how long (Tsuna sure as hell wasn't keeping track of time), he was finally done with over a dozen batches of pancakes (don't judge, the people he cooked for ate a lot). There was coffee, plain, blueberry, chocolate, maple syrup, sugar (yes, that is a flavour), grape (because Lambo), strawberry, apple, vanilla, banana, cinnamon, peanut butter, caramel and there was also a batch that was a strange mix of omelette and pancake. He wondered what he should call it... Panlette? Omcake? Tsuna giggled a bit at the silly names as he started putting everything away. When he was done, he carted all the pancakes down to the dining hall where people were just starting to filter in. His guardians, Dino and Romario, Basil, Fuuta, I-Pin, Shamal, Byakuran and the Funeral Wreaths, Yuni and Ganma, the Varia, the Shimon, Shoichi, Spanner, Giannini and even the Arcobaleno all wondered in, and all looked just as tired and confused as Tsuna felt.

He set everything down and let people dig in to whatever they wanted. As everyone started eating, Tsuna couldn't help but appreciate how much he loved moments like this, were everyone ate together. Except that one time they had a barbeque. Vongola Style. Yeah, Tsuna wasn't going into that. But usually he could only eat with some of the people he cared for, instead of all of them. He smiled happily as he watched them all. Then he pondered some more over what the hell had happened. In the end, what he came up with was half-baked, but better than nothing at all.

"So, what I'm thinking is: There was a party, everyone got _smashed_ , scared the living hell out of all the normal people, they ran away, and then we went to bed wherever." Tsuna theorised. They all paused in eating to ponder it, nodded in consent to the idea and went back to eating. Tsuna nodded too, because that was all he could come up with. He tilted his head in thought for a moment and came to another decision.

"I think I might have Shoichi and Spanner destroy any video footage..." Things tended to get pretty weird when they were all drunk... Everyone agreed.

 **END**

* * *

 **AN:** So that just happened. I don't honestly know where this came from, my brain was just like "this is happening" and I was just like "Kay". So yeah. Thoughts?


End file.
